creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seansan2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Deserted Box page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:45, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Introductions and Answers Hi Sean, I'm Empy (or Travis). It's nice to meet you. To answer your questions: 1: I can't really recommend any stories as I don't know what type/genre you are interested in reading. You can check out POTM or Suggested Reading for a number of stories that are considered to be of high quality. (And spookiness.) 2. I don't have a specific creepypasta that is my favorite. There are multiple stories on this site that I like, but none that stand out as my favorite. 3. A creepypasta is a scary story that is passed around on the internet, copy and pasted (Hence the name creepy pasta) to multiple sites. 4. I have made quite a few stories. (40+) You can view them here should you be interested. 5. According to the site counter, there are currently 12,000 + stories on this site with more being added a few being removed for not meeting quality standards. Hope that answers your questions, let me know if you need any help with site-related questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, November 4, 2014 (UTC) "Dreaming" isn't a viable category. Check Genre Listing for applicable categories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:14, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Go ahead and ask. (I'll try to answer as best I can) Also, cool story? What's it called? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:56, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Answers I am not always on the wiki. I try to be the most active admin on the site as I have my comp set up to ping/alert me whenever someone writes on my talk page, posts on the deletion appeal, uploads a new story, etc. Also a side note, here's a 'fun' template to make things easier when mentioning a story Story Title Here. This adds a link so the recipient can easily access the page. However a warning, the title needs to be exact (cap. sensitive) or it will link to dead page. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Helpful hints Just would like to mention that there are category rules listen in genre listing. Ghosts, beings, monsters, gods, cryptids, etc. are mutually exclusive categories. (Meaning they shouldn't be tagged in stories with one of those categories already listed in it.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :No prob. It's a pretty common occurrence. I read Razor's Edge. It was interesting. I like home invasion stories, but I tend to gravitate more towards non-supernatural entities as it's spookier to me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) About your edits... Things that are in plural form (Things, thoughts, friends) do not need an apostrophe as those are typically for indicating if the word is a contraction or shows possession (Mike's hat, my dad's room, etc.) Additionally the "Weird" category is typically for stories that cannot be categorized otherwise. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem, it happens. I would recommend not making the edits if you are unsure if it's the right thing to do/correct. Here is a list of my stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Classics Unfortunately four of those stories are no longer on the wiki. Sonic.exe was removed due to Cliches and low quality and moved to troll pasta, Jeff the Killer was deleted for not meeting quality standards and triggering too many spinoffs, Ticci-Toby and Jane the Killer were Spinoff/Blacklisted subject and are not on the site. As for Laughing Jack, I'd prefer not to give that author any more popularity due to recent issues. Thanks for the suggestions though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 16:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC)